Under Construction
by FloodBringer
Summary: In her freshman year of high school, Gaz is forced to attend a Catholic school. What happens when a mysterious transfer student develops an interest in her? And what does the Irken empire have to do with it all? Rated for language. I don't own Invader Zim
1. Heaven and Hell

She hated the uniform. After wearing the same purple and black ensemble for 7 years, the pleated wool skirt and polo shirt felt, well… alien. The only thing familiar was the skull necklace she had made in a 3rd grade art class (The art teacher had written a report to the skool guidance counselor informing of her "potential suicidal tendencies".)

Gaz sighed with frustration. If only her stupid brother hadn't blown up the local high skool. Dib had been fighting with the weird green kid (again), and had somehow destroyed the entire building. She was in 8th grade then. With no other public skool options, Gaz was forced to attend "Our Holy Lady of Supreme Holiness College Preparatory High Skool" in a nearby suburb. The Catholic all-girls environment was quickly turning into a living hell.

It wasn't the lack of boys that bothered her, or the way she was treated (that had never changed, and she liked it that way). The eerie atmosphere and the stifling aura of perkiness among the student body was the thing that scared her. And Gaz was not an easy person to scare.

After another excruciatingly long day, Gaz unlocked the door to her house. As she walked to her usual spot on the couch, she noticed Dib had taken up all of the space on it.

"Move," she said icily.

"Quiet Gaz!" said Dib. " 'Mysterious Mysteries' is on! And besides, I was here first."

"I said MOVE!" Gaz was in no mood for compromise.

Quick to anger, and swift with her revenge, Gaz's wrath was a force to be reckoned with. Dib had received too many injuries from his little sister by arguing with her. With a sigh, he shifted into a sitting position to make room.

Instinctively, Gaz whipped out her Game Slave 5. The comforting sound of clicks and beeped soothed her nerves, and soon she was in Gamer Nirvana. Which was the only place where she could ever be happy.

Her bliss was broken by Dib saying, "Hey Gaz, guess what I did to Zim today!" She paused the game in exasperation and replied, "I don't care! Just watch your stupid show."

She jumped off the couch, stormed off towards her room, and slammed the door. How could he do this to her? Always acting so smug, his mind only concerned with aliens and Bigfoot…

Dib had ruined her life. Gaz had always hated her brother, but never like this. He would regret sending her to this hellhole they called a "skool". She would tear him limb from limb. She would…

Then, for the first time in her life, Gaz began to cry.

Back in the living room, Dib noticed that his sister had left her Game Slave behind.


	2. How to Ruin a Loser's Life

Author's note: I don't know anything whatsoever about computer hacking. So bear with me when I try to sound like I do. I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters. I'll leave that privilege to Jhonen.

Caught off-guard by her outburst, Gaz wiped her eyes in alarm. Crying? What the hell was she doing? What was wrong with her?

Calming down, she walked over to her desk and switched on her computer. Gaz would always have gaming first in her heart, but her secondary interest now lay in the field of "system reprogramming" (or "hacking" to the unenlightened). As the computer booted up, she closed her eyes and thought: "Dib will pay. This time, I make no mistakes." Then, and idea slowly came to mind. Grinning, she logged on to the Internet and typed in the web address of Dib's new school.

Gaz knew how sensitive her brother was about his grades. Breaking him psychologically was almost too easy. With everything stored on computers, grades could be changed in no time. With a few clicks, everything was ready. As her fingers flew across the keys, Gaz felt the satisfaction of changing technology single-handedly. Finally, the security system that guarded the permanent records was breached.

After a bit more work, Dib's grades appeared on the screen. Straight A's. "Show-off", Gaz snorted. From listening to Dib's constant babbling, she knew that a paranormal investigator must have top grades. She would shatter his dreams. She held the power of Dib's future in her hands. Her index finger was poised over one particular letter, ready to strike. With one keystroke, the letter "F" replaced every single "A". It now appeared as though the perfect scores had never existed. Satisfied, Gaz leaned back in her chair. It was done.

She shut down the computer, and realized that she was still in her uniform. With a disgusted sigh, Gaz quickly changed outfits.

Suddenly, she realized the stupidity of her plan. Over achiever that he was, Dib would get his grades up. But the look on his face when the first report card came in would be amusing nonetheless.

Skool. Pathetic. Gaz didn't care about essays or algebra. Then again, she didn't care about much. She recalled her teacher's comments over the years: "Gaz is a very intelligent girl. She just needs to put forth more effort." "Your daughter isn't working up to her potential."

A normal parent would have given her a long lecture. But Gaz's father had no time for that. He had no time for her. Not that she minded. Being alone suited her. Living in a world of electronics and sugar was her ideal existence. But now, here she was in a world of conformity and giggling. She didn't belong there.

But she had never really belonged anywhere


	3. Another Hideous New Girl

Author's note- Anything that Gaz thinks is in italics. That's all. Jul is the only thing that belongs to me.

The next day, Gaz walked into her first hour class, and took her usual spot in the back corner just as the second bell rang. The teacher went off on his usual tangent, and Gaz immediately switched on her GS5. She liked this teacher because even if he did notice her playing games, he didn't care.

She soon lost herself in a world of blood- drinking pigs and excessive carnage that accompanied the "Vampire Piggy Hunter" game series. Suddenly her peace was interrupted by the slamming of an opening door, and an out of breath voice saying "Sorry I'm late."

"That's Okay. Just don't do it again," the teacher replied. "Now, as I was saying, Caesar was offered the kingly crown thrice… oh yes, you're the new student. Class this is Jul. She just moved here from Wisconsin. There's an empty spot next to… the girl with the purple hair in the back."

Great. Someone sitting next to her. Looking over her shoulder as she was trying to concentrate on her game. Well, whoever the new girl was, she'd find out soon enough that that wasn't a good idea.

"But before you sit down, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" said the teacher.

_Great. Another damn icebreaker. As if the 5 hours already invested in these hideous activities hasn't been enough._ Still, Gaz's curiosity overcame her. _Maybe this girl will be different._ She paused her game and looked up towards the front of the class.

"Hi! I'm Jul!" said the newcomer in a bright voice. "I'm new here!" _Then again, maybe not._

Jul had straight, shoulder-length brown hair with red highlights. She had sparkling brown eyes, and seemed to radiate an aura of cheerfulness so nauseating; Gaz could almost feel the vomit rising to her throat.

Jul went on. "My fave show is the O.C, and in my spare time, I go shopping for Uggs with Daddy's credit card." And with that being said, she skipped off towards her seat.

God, what an obnoxious bitch. If she so much as talks to me, I'll stuff that dumb iPod that's sticking out of her backpack so far down her ear canal, it will come shooting out of her left nostril.

Then, a strange thing happened when Jul sat down. The sparkle in her eyes faded. The toothpaste-ad smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on her face disappeared. Her sickeningly sweet attitude was replaced by an air of loathing and disgust. The transformation seemed almost unearthly. Gaz stared at her, completely flustered.

Sensing this, Jul turned to face Gaz. She flashed a quick grin and said, "You need to speak their language to get them to listen to you. I almost feel sorry for those brainwashed freaks. Almost."

And without further explanation, Jul turned to face the front; leaving a visibly confused Gaz to wonder:

_Who is this girl?_


End file.
